Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.2 \times -\dfrac{10}{10} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.2 = -\dfrac{2}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{2}{5}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -1 \times -2} {5 \times 1 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{2}{5}} = -\dfrac{2}{25} $